


I will love you with every single thing I have

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: Ralph is scared of sudden loud noises and when a storm rolls around, Jerry is there to comfort him.





	I will love you with every single thing I have

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my notes for a while and I finally got around to posting it! Hope you guys enjoy, even though it’s short!
> 
> Work title is based off the song Atlas Two from Sleeping At Last! A really good Ralph/Jerry song!

The sound of rain pattering on the roof was typically a calming sound for the couple. Ralph would always find himself falling into a stasis mode as he watched the rain fall against the window. But harsh thunder at deafening sounds and blinding flashes of light sent Ralph into a panic and directly into Jerry’s arms.

In a low lit room, Jerry held Ralph in his lap, who was practically wrapped around him and trembling, as the ginger sang a soft, comforting tune to him. 

Little by little, the anxious android would calm down but another roar of thunder would approach and a quiet, scared whimper came from Ralph as he grasped onto Jerry tighter. 

Jerry kissed the gardener’s cheeks that were wet with artificial tears and rubbed his back, feeling the plastic curves of his spine underneath. The ginger gave reassuring, calming words under his breath. 

“Ralph is sorry.” The blond spoke up through tears, his voice just barely audible over the storm outside. “Ralph gets so scared over loud noises.” As if on cue, the sky growled and Ralph’s damaged hands gripped tightly onto Jerry’s sleeve. 

Jerry gave a gentle smile, the one that could make the flowers in Ralph’s garden outside bloom, and placed more soft kisses on his face.

“It’s okay, Ralph. We’re right here. You’ll be safe with us.” The EM400 soothed. Ralph adjusted his position in his lover’s lap and attempted to relax. 

As the storm settled and reduced itself to soft pattering against the roof, the WR600 found himself so relaxed that he went into standby, his LED spinning a steady blue. 

Jerry adjusted their bodies till they laid down and cuddled underneath a warm blanket. Eventually, he found himself slipping into standby as well.


End file.
